


heroes & dancers

by simplesongsmistress



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Sebastian are Twins, Gen, Most of the time, Sebastian as a sucky human being but a good bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesongsmistress/pseuds/simplesongsmistress
Summary: Barry Allen was a kind person, a bit clumsy at times but always well meaning. Then there's his twin brother Sebastian, the complete opposite of that. What could possibly go wrong?A series of one shots about how everything does.





	1. of estrangement & aliens

 

 It'd been a while since Sebastian had seen Barry. He tended to keep his distance, it was easier that way. There was less confusion about their identities if their lives stayed separate, Barry didn't like it but when Sebastian made up his mind he didn't have much of a choice. The day he got the call from Iris about Barry being in a coma he broke his phone for the first time in his whole life. Then Barry woke up, and he was the fastest man alive. Sebastian would be lying if he said he hadn't been jealous at first, but he was also content with his life. He was able to watch the world spin by and accept things as they were. Barry never had that luxury, and his new powers only made it harder for him to be able to live his life. It seemed like no matter what there was one reason or another for Sebastian to stay out of Central City. 

Until he got the call about Aliens. 

It wasn't from Barry himself (of course not) but from Oliver ( _freakin!_ ) Queen. Because apparently his martyr of a brother was about to sacrifice his life for whatever cause (Sebastian lost track of all of his 'causes' at this point). 

Now, it wasn't as if they saw each other regularly. They hadn't seen each other regularly since they were kids and they had an actual family. That didn't change the fact that apparently Sebastian was the first one called when his brother decided to go off and be an idiot. Somehow it was _his_ job to snap Barry out of it. 

Oliver offered to get him a flight to Central City. 

Sebastian had already bought a ticket by the time their phone call ended. 

~~(*)~~

They didn't get it. That was the easiest explanation. Except for the tiny fact that Barry knew they _did_. He knew if the situation was reversed each and every one of them would do the same thing he was trying to do, give themselves up for the sake of everyone else. He didn't like it, of course not, he hated the idea of one of his friends sacrificing themselves. So he understood why they were so opposed to do him doing so. The only difference was well-- _he deserved it_. He created Flashpoint, and as happy as he'd been in that life (his parents alive, his brother in his life, nights of actual sleep instead of tossing and turning in his bed), he was the villain. What he had done was wrong and it was only right that he payed for it. Cisco's brother was dead, Caitlin was forced to endure Killer Frost eating at her and Diggle's little baby girl was gone. 

He'd wait until they all got back. It was the polite thing to do, say his goodbyes and then be off. He's pay quick visits to Iris, Joe and even Sebastian afterwards. Then he'd go to the Dominators and the world would be safe again. It'd be that simple. 

"For someone with such a big brain you sure are an idiot."

Or not. Nope, not simple at all. 

A sigh escaped Barry's lips. He recognized that voice anywhere, of course he did. It was his own. 

"Who called you?" 

It wasn't Iris, Barry had made each of them promise not to tell her or Joe. He had to do that himself. He hadn't accounted for any of them actually thinking of calling Sebastian though. Not many even knew of his twin brother's existence and that was the way both of them liked it (well Barry originally hated it but he got used to it). 

"Oliver Queen. Green Arrow. _Super_ hot. I can't believe you've never mentioned him to me." Sebastian seemed as composed as ever. _Seemed_ being the operative word. Barry knew better though. 

His brother was-well he was pissed. 

"We weren't really talking then." Barry said, a frown sat snug on his face. He wasn't in the mood to go around with Sebastian-well he was _never_ in the mood for his twins antics but especially not this very moment. 

"Yeah..." Sebastian's lips pressed into a tight scowl. Quickly and with a certain finality he declared. "You're not sacrificing yourself." 

He acted as if it was the end of the discussion. 

Now that pissed _Barry_ off. 

"You don't get to do that Seb." He exclaimed. "Barely talk to me and then only come around when its convenient or unavoidable and then act like I'm that same kid you used to boss around-I'm not a kid anymore. I screwed up and I need to fix it."

"By committing suicide." 

Barry groaned at those words. "Its not like that-"

"They wanna kill you and you wanna hand yourself over. Sounds like suicide to me-"

"Sebastian-"

" _No_." His brother looked angry. Not annoyed, not smug, but actually angry. That look on him... it was unfamiliar to Barry's eyes. "You know me Barr, I'm as selfish as could be. If you died I'd be a total train wreck and that's not a good look on me." He chuckled at that, but there was no humor in his tone. "I can't give you some inspirational speech about how the world needs The Flash. To be honest I don't give a damn about The Flash. The only person I care about loosing is my brother." A determined look came across his face. "I don't care about whatever you did that was so bad that you think you deserve to die. I've probably done worse knowing me. But you need to understand that if you do go through with this then either I'm gonna die protecting you or waste the rest of my life trying to get revenge." He gave a nonchalant shrug. "But if you're okay with that on your conscious then go ahead and die... I'll just see you soon afterwards."

A moment of silence passed. Barry's gaze was fixed to the ground. 

"You're an asshole."

"Are you gonna say something new or keep repeating things we both already know."

Barry looked up at him. 

"You're a good brother." He spoke softly. 

"Yes, I'm an asshole and a good brother and you're _not_ dying." A smirk pulled at Sebastian's lips. He knew he won, at least for the time being. "At least not today. So what else is new?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an idea that's been floating around in my head about forever. It was a lot inspired by the Twins series by Quinis that used Bryce Larkin and Neal Caffrey from the series Chuck and White Collar and made them into twins and it was perfect. This is something I've been itching to do ever since. 
> 
> Regarding pairings I think I should make it clear that I'm gonna probably stray away from them. At least I am for the time being. Thats mostly to due with the fact that I personally ship Barry with Leonard Snart, Julian Albert and pretty much all the guys in the series because I'm a slash fangirl. So for the sake of me being able to write it WestAllen is not canon and probably won't be mentioned outside of some possible Sebastian jabs.


	2. of instinct and distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been gone for likw three months, probably more!!! I'm so sorry about that!!! But I finally got a new chap out so yay for that!! Also I'm tempted to add Coldflash to the tags bc its my otp and I would sorta love to see Sebastians reaction to it xD. I'm still debating though cause the twins are the main thing in the story. Anyhow hope you enjoyed the chap!!

"Barry!" 

Barry’s once careful hand spasmed from the sound. Oh great. There went his second science project. Onto number three, at least after he found out what Joe wanted. Barry left his room and hurried downstairs where Joe had called him from. 

"Whats up?" He asked as he ventured down the stairs. 

The look Joe had on his face gave Barry a bad feeling. Something was up. 

"Did something happen to my dad?" He asked fearfully. That was always his first thought. That his dad had gotten injured in some prison riot, or worse than injured… 

Joe shook his head. "No,” He said. “It's your brother."

Instead of urgency instead he felt shock and confusion. He hadn't heard from or seen Sebastian in years. Not since they fought at their mom's funeral. 

"Did something happen?" Barry asked. Unsure if what he was feeling was concern or surprise something happened to the ‘invincible’ Sebastian. 

"Not that your Aunt or Uncle know of.”

Barry had to hold in a ‘psh’. They don’t know because they weren’t interested in anything else but themselves and their reputation. The things they called his dad… he almost hated them for it. The only reason they didn’t was because they took care of Sebastian, and even offered to take Barry himself in their home. That wasn’t happening anytime soon though, nope. 

“According to them something is up with him though. He won’t come out of his room. They even gave me his number so you could call him Barr.” Now that was weird. Sebastian was a social butterfly, he had been since they were kids. Him staying put in his room was something out of the ordinary. 

Barry swallowed hard. He knew his Uncle and Aunt hated him for defending his father, even if they offered to take him in that was for Sebastian alone. Just like everyone else they firmly believed Henry killed Nora. So for them to ask a ‘Henry defender’ they must've been pretty serious. 

"Okay." He said, though admittedly he was a bit hesitant. Sebastian was so sure their dad was a murderer and he wouldn't listen to anything that said otherwise. He thought Barry was insane. Any closeness between them vanished after that night. Still, Sebastian was his brother, and Barry did care about him. Even if he was an asshole. 

Joe gave him the written phone number, and Barry wasted no time in going upstairs to his room for privacy. He was typing Sebastian’s number before he even arrived in his room. Sebastian had a customised dial ring, Barry wouldn’t be surprised to find out he recorded himself singing for it. 

"Hello?" 

Barry felt a lump form in his throat. Something was wrong. Sebastian didn’t speak like that, without confidence, with fragility. It just wasn’t him. 

"Seb?" Barry asked hesitantly. 

"Barr." The solemn way Sebastian said his name made Barry sick to his stomach. 

“What happened?” Barry said, it was almost a demand. 

“I…” 

Damn it speak! Barry had to hold in the anguish he felt, not wanting to rush his brother or make him hang up. 

“I… did something bad.” Sebastian spoke, his tone so very tired.

Barry pressed his lips together, frustrated. “You do a lot of things bad. Thats just you. I mean-it doesn’t mean you're a bad person-” Technically he was and you know it, Barry’s mind said but he refused to acknowledge it. “-but… what did you do Seb?” 

“I can’t tell you.” He said, and Barry felt cold. Sebastian was usually proud of himself, to hear such self-hate, fear, within his voice frightened Barry. 

“Seb, I’ll take a plane to Lima whatever if you don’t talk to me right now cause you’re scaring me.” Barry exclaimed. 

He heard Sebastian take a deep sigh. “Someone… they um… they’re dead. Well they may be dead. I think they’re gonna die--they tried to kill themselves Barr. And I was horrible to him. It’s my fault. If he dies it’s on me. It’s my fault. And I don’t think… I can’t live with that Barr.” 

Barry’s hand, the one without a phone in it, it curled into a fist. Oh Seb…. 

“You don’t know he’s going to die for sure.” There was no such thing as ‘for sure’ in life. Barry thought ‘for sure’ he’d never be so concerned about his brother like he currently was. He thought ‘for sure’ his parents would see him graduate…. “You also don’t know that you were what caused him to...” He hated even saying the words. “... to try and take his own life. You don’t know that Seb.”   
“But what if I was?” 

Sebastian was crying, and it made Barry’s heart clench. He wanted to be there. He wanted to hug his brother. 

“Then when he pulls through you make it up to him.” Barry declared. “And… and if he doesn’t then you make it up to people like him and help them. Just don’t… don’t do anything stupid Seb.: His voice was pleading. “I don’t think… no, I can’t lose you. Okay?”

Now Barry felt like he was going to cry. Just the thought of losing Sebastian made him feel like sobbing as if he were a child. 

“I promise.” Sebastian said, though his tone was shaky. 

Barry found himself nodding. “G-good.” He hadn’t meant to get so emotional. He didn’t regret it though. If Sebastian had done something-anything like that… as much as Barry hated their aunt and uncle he would fly down to Lima and not leave his brother’s side. It wouldn’t matter all the nasty things Sebastian had done or said. If that ever happened, if anything happened to Sebastian, nothing would be able to pry Barry from his brother’s side. 

“I love you.” He said, and he felt himself smile when he heard Sebastian let out a small chuckle at the words. Chuckling was good, much better then sobbing. 

“Love you too bro.” He hadn’t heard any of those words in years. 

They were nice to hear. 

“I gotta go meet with some… people.” Sebastian said, and though his brother couldn’t see it Barry quirked a brow. 

“Friends?” He wondered. 

Sebastian laughed sheepishly. “Not… really. They’re just people who hate me and I need to make things right with.” 

Barry smiled softly, proudly. “Good.” He said. “I’ll call you.. Later? Or you could call me? This is my cellphone number so you could save it.” 

“I will.” Sebastian said. “I mean I’ll do both, save it and call you.”

Barry had to hold in a laugh of endearment about how un-Sebastian like he sounded. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Barry spoke, and if he could see him he would guess Sebastian was smiling. 

“So am I.”


End file.
